cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Coalition of Armed Nations
=The History of Coalition of Armed Nations= The Coalition of Blue States was formed on March 25, 2009 as a reconfiguration of the organization known as Allied Rebel Nations (ARN), which had been previously disbanded. Signing a protective treaty with the New Polar Order, the Coalition became a protectorate of the Polar Emperor. This treaty was later amicably terminated following a diplomatic divergence. The Coalition then signed a similar protectorate-treaty with GRAN, as a means of guaranteeing security. The Coalition of Blue States was renamed the Coalition of Armed Nations following the alliance-wide switch to the Yellow sphere. As dictated by the terms of the protectorate treaty, CAN supports GRAN in Senatorial elections.). Shortly after going to Yellow, major government reform helped to revitalize the political system and to shape future foreign policy decisions. Within a few months of its disbandment, KingemO93 resigned his Emperor's post to Lord Sir23, and the Bishop of Imperial Affairs, Rubiks, resigned his post, and bwc153 was promoted to that position. The alliances activity slowly declined following Kingem093's nation being deleted for inactivity, first via trade circles slowly disbanding, followed by Lord Sir23 not showing up on IRC and not posting on the forums due to real life problems as well. Within 2 weeks, Lord Sir23 had issued a message stating the disbandment of the alliance, and that all members should migrate to the alliance Death Before Dishonor, where many of CAN's former members now reside. =The Charter of Coalition of Armed Nations= Preamble We the founding members of the Coalition of Armed Nations, hereby known as CAN, established this community so that all nations (Especially Yellow) may have a home and family. From this point on CAN swears to upkeep peace, loyalty, respect, and honor on Planet Bob Motto(s) “Nothing CAN stand in your way” Oath All Government officials of the Coalition of Armed Nations take the following oath to ensure the protection & future of CAN, I (Government Official) pledge my allegiance to the Coalition of Armed Nations. From this point on I swear to only use my powers to insure the future of CAN and allies. If I fall in my duties then I will resign my position. I which fact a person more deserving will begin were I left off. Government ~Emperor~ 1. Over looks all of the day to day activities in CAN 2. Responsible for the commission and operation of an effective academy program. 3. Can make changes to his staff at anytime with reason. 4. If removed or resigns will be replaced by the Imperial Regent. ~Imperial Regent~ 1. Responsible for the commission and operation of an effective recruit program. 2. Reasonable for activity of the forums and IRC channel. 3. Has the power to appoint recruiters. ~Bishop of IA ~ 1. Operates and monitors internal & external activities such as but Trade, Aid, and Technology. 2. Responsible for the setting and paying of joining aid. 3. Proposes and pursues the destruction or rehabilitation of rough members. ~Bishop of FA~ 1. Responsible for the communication and coordination with all other alliances in existence. 2. Proposes and pursues new diplomatic opportunities. 3. Responsible for the Passing or Denying of legislation ~ Bishop of War ~ 1. Responsible for bringing all wars or threats to the Emperor and/or threatened alliance. 2. Responsible for the creation of his/her military plan. 3. Has the power to send our troops into battle when deemed necessary. Memberships I. Joining the Alliance Coalition of Armed Nations will not discriminate anyone because of their color, religion, or political views. 1. To join the alliance the following need to be true. * They must not be in any wars that were started by them or one that is retaliation for their attack. * Nations are strongly encouraged to join the yellow sphere; however, nations may apply for a color exemption to be reviewed by the Secretary of Interior Affairs * They cannot be on any alliances ZI list. * They may not possess dual membership in another alliance without the express permission of the Emperor of the Coalition of Armed Nations. 2. If all the above is true you need to submit an application. II. Leaving the alliance 1. Any member can leave the alliance at any time if/when they do the following. * If you received aid less than or equal to 1 month before you leave the alliance it is necessary you pay it back. * Any nation leave is required to post a reply saying so in his/her application. * Please don't be rude or disrespectful when you leave the alliance. 2. If those are all completed you are free to go. Military I. Inner Alliance Wars 1. Any member that attacks another member will be expelled till the Bishop of IA finds a punishment that is deemed necessary. 2. Any alliance member that declares war on a friend alliance will be expelled till the Bishop of IA finds a punishment that is deemed necessary. II. Alliance Wars 1. All alliance wars must be approved by the Bishop of War. 2. The war will only be approved if the Cassus Belli presented is deemed valid. 3. CAN is a Military Alliance. III. Tech Raiding 1. Members can only raid if they have passed the academy test. 2. Members will raid at own cost (You won't be aided if you go into anarchy). 3. Members can only raid UNALIGNED nations. Amendments 1. “Hazard Defense”, Nuclear Weapons may only be used for defense unless CAN is in an all out war. 2. “Double Jeopardy”, Once a member of CAN has been tried in court he can not be tried again for the same charge. Signed This charter has been passed the Coalition of Armed Nations government and signed to show that it is valid. KingemO93, Emperor Lord Sir23, Imperial Regent Rubiks, Bishop of IA DJStevo, Bishop of FA Jinto Lin, Bishop of War =Coalition of Armed Nations Treaties= This is a list of treaties that Coalition of Armed Nations has signed. Treaties